


Of Dragons and Fallen

by Firehedgehog



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, if skull was....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: If skull was both Issei and Azazel... somehow





	Of Dragons and Fallen

Two beings cannot exist in one spot, or rather three if you count a certain Sacred Gear.

Sure share a body, but not merge on a level of body and soul in way.

Issei knew he was about to cease to exist, he didn’t want to say goodbye to the world.

Azazel definitely wasn’t ready to die, so many things o do.

Ddraig was having none of this shit.

He was already trapped, he wasn’t about to be wiped from existence from a left over weapon from the original faction war.

They were already being pulled outside existence, they couldn’t survive as is... but when if they become a new being. Sure it would suck, but there souls would still exist. What type f being would a dragon/devil/fallen angel become?

 

 

“Acchoo,” Skull sneezed heavily, he hoped he wasn’t coming down with a cold.

He stretched happily in his bed, enjoying the feel of long limbs instead of chubby child ones.

After almost forty years he was normal again, still no clue his real name or age but at least he wasn’t a chibi anymore.

Yawning he started falling asleep, humming a tune under his breath.

He still didn’t understand why the song was about Oppai dragon??

 

“Failure again,” Rias said unhappily, it had been a year since Issei and Azazel had vanished.

No one knew which weapon they’d been hit with, only that the duo had been thrown back in time.

How far was the question, and why he hadn’t gotten word back to them.

Something had changed his energy somehow, that was the only reason she could think she couldn’t find him.

Maybe she should ask for help again.


End file.
